


Boomslang and Bathwater

by Arionrhod, McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionrhod/pseuds/Arionrhod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: It's their first anniversary, but Remus seems to be the only one who remembers.





	Boomslang and Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Something was tickling his nose, and Remus twitched in his sleep, rising toward wakefulness. He gave a soft snort and raised his hand toward his face, opening his eyes as his fingers tangled in something soft and silken. Soft, silken, and dark, like strands of pure midnight pulled down from the sky and made real. A smile curved Remus' lips, and he breathed in deeply of the familiar scent of Severus' hair, the tendrils of it spread across the pillow and ensnaring Remus just as the man they belonged to had ensnared his heart and soul.

He was spooned up against Severus' back, comfortably close, the warmth of Severus' body against his a pure delight. Pushing himself up on his arm, Remus rested his head on his hand so that he could gaze down at Severus, pushing aside the inky locks of hair so that he could brush his fingers over the exposed line of Severus' jaw and ear. It was a sight Remus never tired of, one that still captivated him as it had always done. Severus was a wonder, a snarky, foul tempered, sharp tongued and utterly adorable wonder, and it took Remus' breath away to know that somehow, through some miracle he couldn't understand but didn't care to question, Severus had consented to belong to Remus alone.

Today was, in fact, their anniversary, and Remus' lips curved up into a smile of immense satisfaction. Severus wasn't much of one for maudlin or romantic displays, but surely even Severus wanted to commemorate the day upon which they had pledged themselves to each other. Remus thought happily of the surprise he had tucked away, hidden and awaiting Severus' demand for recognition of having put up with Remus for as long as he had. There was no telling when that might be, of course, but Remus was hoping that Severus would awaken and ask him to stay home from his job at the Ministry today so that they could indulge each other shamelessly. Maybe that's why Severus hadn't mentioned the approach of today; no doubt he wanted to surprise Remus and be able to begin the celebration in his typically bossy way.

Well, there was no reason Remus couldn't help things along in that quarter, was there? Still smiling, he leaned down and growled softly in Severus' ear, before dragging his tongue along the pale, perfect shell, reveling in the taste of warmth and Severus that burst upon his tongue, more heady than any drug.

The caress was met with a drowsy grumble that belied the way Severus nestled back against Remus, as if seeking his warmth. It was no real surprise that Severus seemed to be resisting both wakefulness and Remus' attempts at seduction since unlike Remus, he wasn't a morning person. At all.

Still, persistence paid off, and it wasn't long before Severus rolled onto his back and gazed up at Remus with slumbrous eyes, his thin lips quirking with sardonic amusement. "In the mood for a quickie before work, are you?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual and husky from sleep.

The warm timbre sent shivers up Remus' spine. Severus' voice practically _was_ sex, and it made all kinds of naughty images go through Remus' mind. Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose against Severus' cheek, then pressed their lips together in a brief, warm kiss. 

"I am if you are," Remus replied with a throaty growl, lips quirking up in amusement. This, of course, was Severus' cue to tell Remus to stay home and spend the time to make love properly on their anniversary, rather than rushing through it. Desire built within him, and Remus gazed down at Severus, eyes dancing in anticipation.

"It will have to be quick." Severus wound his arms around Remus' neck as he returned the kiss with equal brevity. "I've got a full day ahead of me. I have to stop in Slug and Jiggers before I can even get started, and the Ministry has placed another ridiculously large order for Polyjuice Potion. The way they go through it, you'd think no one working there ever looks the way they should. I need to start the base mixture for this month's Wolfsbane as well. Just kindly don't tell me you've picked up another dozen werewolves who want it at the last minute, because I _will_ be forced to paddle you, and not in the fun way."

Remus' smile faded as he blinked in astonishment at Severus' speech. Polyjuice? Wolfsbane? It was their anniversary, and Severus was thinking about brewing _potions_ instead of ravishing Remus' willing self? Either Severus was being a deliberate tease - which was unlikely, given Severus' directness in all other things - or Severus had, unbelievably, forgotten that today was their anniversary.

A small lump formed in Remus' throat, to match the sudden heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Really, Severus was even less of one for romance than Remus had thought. Remus didn't doubt Severus' feelings for him, or Severus' loyalty and commitment to him, but apparently the fact that he and Severus were together permanently hadn't changed certain fundamental parts of Severus' personality as much as Remus had thought. 

He was lucky to have Severus at all, though, and with that thought, Remus pasted a somewhat wan smile on his face. "I think I'd rather wait, then, if you don't mind," he sighed, kissing Severus again before rolling away and out of the bed. Severus knew him too well, and Remus didn't want Severus to read the hint of sadness he was feeling and wonder at the cause. Severus was wonderful to him, but Remus was the soppy, romantic one in their relationship. It wasn't Severus' fault, and Remus didn't want Severus to feel guilty for forgetting.

"If you like," Severus replied, his tone insouciant. He climbed out of bed and indulged in a languid stretch that put the tempting lines and angles of his lean body on display as he arched his back and lifted his arms. He slept naked - they both did - which was a change Remus _had_ wrought. Through much wheedling and reassurance that yes, Severus was sexy, he had managed to get Severus to discard his tatty old grey nightshirt for good so they could enjoy sleeping in a tangle of heated flesh each night. 

It was also handy for early morning love-making, although apparently not today.

"Bloody Ministry," Severus grumbled, ruffling both hands through his hair and yawning. "The price of fluxweed has gone up again thanks to all the rain ruining so many summer crops. It's harder to find in the wild, you know. But will the Ministry pay a few sickles more in compensation? Of course not. But I tell you this: they'd damned well better be willing to negotiate prices next quarter, or they're going to have to find themselves another supplier." 

Still grumbling, Severus snatched up his dressing gown from the back of the chair where he had tossed it the night before and shrugged into it, tying it securely. "Eggs and toast enough for you, or do you want bacon or sausage as well?"

"Eggs and toast are enough," Remus said, suppressing a sigh of regret as Severus hid his body from view. It wasn't how Remus had hoped they would spend their anniversary, but he straightened his back and refused to let it get him down. Just because Severus hadn't remembered first thing in the morning - and really, Severus was _not_ a morning person at all - it didn't mean that Severus wouldn't remember later in the day. 

Brightening, Remus smiled as Severus left the bedroom, then made his way to the shower. No doubt Severus had written himself a note in his workroom to remind himself of what the day was, probably on the calendar where he kept meticulous track of the cycles of the moon and the planets for potion brewing. He would see it, and then he would contact Remus at work, probably demanding to know why Remus hadn't remembered their anniversary and lavished Severus with attention and gifts. Remus was more than happy to take the hit for that, though, and let Severus pretend that Remus was the one who had forgotten. No doubt Severus would feel the need to make it up to Remus, even if he would never admit it aloud. There would be spectacular make-up sex, without them even having to have an argument.

Whistling, his good humor restored, Remus proceeded to get ready for work.

* * *

For the tenth time in the last half-hour, Remus eyes strayed to the door, expecting a tall, dark, foreboding figure to come striding in at any time and demand Remus' attention. Attention that Remus would be all too happy to provide, although his boss might have something to say about it later.

Mr. Pratt, the current head of the Department of Magical Creatures, gave Remus a warning glare as he passed by Remus' desk on the way back to his office, slamming the door as though to reinforce the fact that _he_ had a place apart from the rest of his division, who occupied row upon row of desks out in the open. The door even had a shiny brass plaque with "S. Pratt" embellished upon it. The fact that the exact meaning behind that "S" was the source of much speculation and amusement among the staff was lost on that worthy, and that was probably for the best. Especially since Remus' own personal vote was for "Sanctimonious".

Turning his head away from the door, Remus sighed. Mr. Pratt had already snapped at him once this morning for paying more attention to the door than to his work, but Remus thought it might be because of jealousy. More than one coworker had come by to offer their congratulations for Remus' anniversary, since most of them well remembered the day a year before when Remus and Severus had had their commitment ceremony.

None of them had been meant to know, actually, and Remus chuckled ruefully, remembering how it had all come about. He had taken the day off work, meeting Severus early in the morning at the Ministry, where they had a small, private ceremony, quiet and discreet as they had both wanted it. Unknown to either of them, however, Harry had felt the need, as a "gift", to send an announcement to the Daily Prophet to acknowledge the event.

This would not have normally been something to draw attention, but unfortunately for Severus and Remus - and Harry, when Severus got hold of him later that day - Rita Skeeter had managed to find out about it, and there had been huge "expose" on the first page of the evening edition about "The Death Eater and the Werewolf - An Unholy Alliance?" Remus had been mortified, Severus had been livid, and Remus had gone in to work the next day to find himself the topic of all kinds of attention. Things had eventually died down, although the publicizing of their union had meant they had to host a reception for their friends and coworkers. Severus had been very cranky about it all, but the end result had been that Remus' friends at work remembered the date very well, indeed.

Even if Severus did not.

Certainly Severus must have seen his calendar by now, which meant that for whatever reason, Severus _hadn't_ written himself a reminder of the date. If he _had_ written it, Remus was certain Severus would have come flying through the door at least twenty minutes ago, intent on making Remus pay him the attention to which he was due. But since that hadn't happened, all Remus could do was stare unhappily at the report before him, chastising himself for being a sentimental fool.

An hour later, Remus had managed to quell his disappointment long enough to focus on work, convincing himself that he wasn't going to get a visit after all and refusing to let himself continue to be distracted by wishful thinking. But that didn't keep his heart from leaping in his chest when the flames on the hearth suddenly flared bright and changed color, and Severus' face appeared in their midst. 

"Get over here, Remus," he demanded imperiously. "I need to tell you something." 

All heads in the office turned to Remus, giving knowing smiles that Remus missed completely. He was too busy grinning from ear to ear, his earlier unhappiness totally wiped away by the sight of Severus' face. The tone was no shock, either, and Remus put on a suitably innocent expression as he crossed to the fireplace, although his eyes were alight with happiness.

"Yes, Severus?" he asked, bending down low to the grate and keeping his voice soft so that they could be at least semi-private. "How are you doing? Isn't it a lovely day?"

"How the devil would I know? I've been stuck in my workroom since I returned from the apothecary," Severus retorted, the effectiveness of his annoyed glare not diminished even by the effects of fire talking. "I've had my nose in a steaming hot cauldron for hours with no end in sight, and to top it off, I forgot to pick up extra boomslang skin."

Severus lifted his left hand to brush back a stray lock of hair, offering a glimpse of the white gold wedding ring on his finger, where it had remained ever since Remus placed it there one year ago. "I can't possibly leave again. If it were just the lacewing flies stewing, it wouldn't be a problem, but I started mixing the Wolfsbane base, and it needs to be stirred on and off for the next few hours, or it'll go wrong. Pick two jars of the boomslang skin for me after work, will you?"

Remus was aware that he was gaping, and he closed his mouth with a sudden click of teeth as the sight of Severus' ring sent a possessive stab of longing through him. He couldn't find his voice, however, and his eyes remained wide as he stared at Severus in disbelief.

Boomslang skin? It was their anniversary, their very _first_ anniversary, and Severus wanted him to _go the the apothecary_ and pick up _boomslang skin_?

A noise behind him broke Remus out of his dazed reverie, but he didn't turn around to see which of his coworkers had made the disbelieving cough. Remus covered his over-long silence by clearing his throat. "Boomslang skin?" he asked, deciding that it was time for a gentle hint. "You want me to pick up boomslang skin _today_ , Severus?"

Severus gave him a look that made it clear he thought Remus was the biggest idiot ever to walk the earth. In a tone that implied he wondered how Remus managed to get dressed by himself in the morning, he replied, " _Yes_ , today! I don't have nearly enough, and I have to get this batch of Polyjuice started today, or I'll have Tudball threatening to dock my pay for it being late."

"But..." Remus began, before biting down on his tongue to resist the urge to blurt out a question about didn't Severus remember what day it was? That would only embarrass Severus, and embarrass Remus himself in front of the whole office. Which wouldn't do at all.

"Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" he asked, already fearing that he knew the answer, but feeling the need to give it one more try. "I had thought about taking off work a little early, maybe, so that we could spend some time together this afternoon. Just us." Remus knew his voice probably sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He loved Severus very much, and hopefully his gentle prodding would jog Severus' memory.

Severus released a slow sigh, and when he spoke again, it was in a more patient tone. "Look, it isn't that I don't want to, but I've told you everything I have to accomplish today. These are time sensitive potions, and while I wouldn't object to telling the Ministry to cool its heels about the Polyjuice, you of all people should understand why I cannot hold off on preparing the Wolfsbane. Perhaps you can take off early some other time when I'm not so busy. Today simply isn't a good day for it."

The words cut Remus like a knife, but he only swallowed and nodded. Severus may have forgotten, but really it was for good reason. Severus worked hard, and took wonderful care of Remus. He brewed the Wolfsbane potion which not only made Remus safe, but helped so many other werewolves. Remus knew that Severus did that partially out of his love for Remus and his knowledge of Remus' concern for others who shared his affliction. Certainly Severus showed his affection for Remus every day, in everything that he said and did. What did one day matter, really? Even if it was a day that meant a lot to Remus in his own heart.

"Of course, Severus, I understand," he said, his voice soft with resignation, and he offered a wan smile. "Two jars of boomslang skin it is. I'll have them charge it to your account, since I haven't stopped at Gringott's to get any money today."

Severus nodded. "That will do," he said, visible satisfied by the arrangement. "Don't dawdle, and for God's sake, don't get lost in Flourish and Blotts or the sweet shop. I need those jars as soon as possible. Good-bye." With that, he withdrew, and his face disappeared, the flames reverting to their normal color, crackling cheerfully once more.

Remus stared at the grate for several long moments after Severus ended the call. "I love you," he whispered, before standing and making his way back to his desk. If his coworkers had heard, Remus didn't really want to know.

* * *

The crinkly paper around the flowers made a sharp, crackling sound as Remus walked, and their heady scent caressed his nose. He smiled slightly, his mood lightening with each step he took toward the small house he and Severus called their own. It wasn't much, but it was all theirs, their refuge, their sanctuary, the place where they slept and dreamed and made love. Together, wonderfully, blessedly together.

The boomslang skin was in the pocket of his robes, and it was while he had been at the apothecary making the purchase that Remus had suddenly realized what was going on. Severus hadn't forgotten their anniversary; he was sending Remus on an errand to stall him. No doubt Severus was preparing some special surprise for him, and he needed Remus out of the way in order to do it. Oh, the need to brew the potions was real enough, and that was probably what had taken most of Severus' time. Which was why he needed to send Remus on side mission, to give him enough time to finish what he wanted to do.

Well, Remus could oblige him, and forgive Severus the little deception. Remus almost danced along, anticipating what would be waiting for him at home. A special dinner, no doubt, with candles and all of Remus' favorite foods. In addition to the roses, Remus had picked up a bottle of Severus' favorite wine, as a complement to the dinner. They could have a chuckle over how each of them had thought to surprise the other, and no doubt that would lead from food to satisfying other, far more potent appetites.

Opening the door, Remus smiled widely, stepping into the foyer. "Severus! I'm home!" he called out, making his way toward the kitchen. He walked slowly, so that if Severus had chosen to come out dolled up in nothing but a negligee and apron, he would have plenty of time to make a grand entrance.

When Remus walked into the kitchen, however, there were no candles, no cozy dinner for two set at their small table. There wasn't even so much as a bar of chocolate waiting for him at his usual place. All he saw was Severus standing by the sink, rinsing off a plate. 

"Sorry, couldn't wait dinner on you," Severus said, swiping the plate with a dishtowel before replacing it in the cabinet. "I had to grab a quick bite between stirring times. There's leftover pork roast and some potatoes. There might be some carrots left too, if you want them. Help yourself. I've got to get back to work."

He strode across the kitchen and paused, leaning down as if to kiss Remus, but he recoiled when he caught sight of the roses and clamped one hand over his nose as he backed away from Remus quickly. "Whad the debil did you brig dose dings in here for? I'b allergic, you dold!"

"Allergic?" Remus repeated, closing his eyes and wondering if, perhaps, he had walked into the wrong house by mistake. He was hoping that he had, because in his house surely there weren't leftovers awaiting him, and a spouse who would be down in the cellar brewing potions instead of eating with him on their wedding anniversary.

But when he opened his eyes again, Severus was still standing there, holding his nose and looking at Remus as though Remus had offered him a fluffy kitten or a pair of frilly pink knickers. Sighing, Remus walked over to the rubbish bin, dumping the flowers into it. Then he crossed back to Severus, craning up to give him a peck on the cheek. A dry kiss, not at all what Remus had wanted to do when he arrived home, but given everything that had happened, he doubted that Severus would be amenable to anything more. Nor, suddenly, did Remus feel anything himself except fatigue.

"I'm not very hungry," Remus said, deciding not to mention the wine. Instead he reached into his pocket, pulling out the jars of boomslang skin and holding them out to Severus with a weary smile. "If you're going to be busy, I think I'll just go on to bed. I don't want to interrupt your work."

Gingerly, Severus lowered his hand from his nose and reached out to accept the jars with a nod of thanks. "I've got several hours' worth of brewing to do yet, so there isn't any need to wait up for me." He paused and then leaned closer to sniff Remus with the air of a finicky cat. "You might want to take a bath first, though. You smell like the apothecary, and you've probably got pollen all over you from those flowers."

Remus nodded, too tired to even argue that he didn't smell _that_ bad. After all, if Severus were allergic, he probably should make certain that he was cleaned off so that Severus didn't spend the whole night sneezing. 

"All right. Good night, Severus," he said, giving another tight smile. Turning, he left the kitchen, making his way up the stairs to the bedroom with steps as heavy as his thoughts. 

"There's always next year," Remus told himself as entered the bedroom, deciding that a quick shower would do in lieu of the bath. Wearily he crossed to the bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside, then closing it again softly behind him.

Light illuminated the room as soon as he walked in, but it wasn't the bright light of the wall lamps that he was accustomed to, but rather the soft golden glow of candles - lots of candles. A glance around revealed two curving stands of white dripless candles as well as several pillar candles of various sizes lining the shelf next to their tub, filling the room with warm light and making it seem cozy and intimate. 

Illuminating their tub which _wasn't_ their tub, or at least not the one Remus had seen in the bathroom only that morning.

In place of the small, narrow tub was one far larger, a porcelain claw-footed tub big enough for Remus to stretch out full-length and still have room. Big enough for Severus to join Remus without either of them getting caught or cramped or banging elbows and knees in the limited space. Not only that, but this tub had four - no, _five_ taps, and when Remus moved closer to inspect them, he saw they were labeled "hot", "cold", "bubbles", "bath oil" and "colour". Curious, he turned the last tap, and a jet of bright red water gushed forth, changing to blue after a few seconds. The red water pooled in the bottom of the tub, coiling around the blue water without mingling with it or staining either hue.

In addition to the candles and the new tub, Remus noticed an array of thick, fluffy towels, loofahs, bath salts, lotions, and oils on the shelf which hadn't been there before, and there was a small dish of... no, it couldn't be... He sniffed, a delighted smile blooming when he smelled the distinct scent of the dark chocolate truffles he adored. 

Behind him, the door opened, and he whirled to see Severus lounging in the doorway, arms folded and a familiar smug smirk tugging his lips. "You've been making wistful noises about having a larger tub long enough that I thought it was time to do something about it," he said, the questioning look in his dark eyes belying the sardonic tone of his voice. "Do you like it?"

Remus' heart swelled with adoration, mixed with not a little chagrin. Severus hadn't forgotten, but he had deliberately, slyly let Remus think that he had. All of which left Remus torn between wanting to snog Severus and wanting to spank the brat for his cheek.

But most of all, and most importantly of all, it made Remus feel very, very loved.

"I adore it," he said huskily, prowling toward Severus with a heated gleam in his eye. "I do believe that it is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Except perhaps for the man who took pity on me and actually married me. Hmmm... marriage, or the most decadent bathtub in all creation. Which do you think is the nicer thing, Severus?"

"How can I answer that when I haven't tried the tub?" Severus asked loftily. As soon as Remus reached him, he flattened his palms against the front of Remus' robes, caressing his chest with gentle strokes before reaching for the fastenings, slipping his warm hands beneath the fabric as soon as he could. "I believe a test is in order," he murmured, his eyes gleaming with desire as he gazed down at Remus. "And I have plans."

Bending his head, he nuzzled kisses along the curve of Remus' neck as he busied himself with removing Remus' robes, sliding them over Remus' shoulders and down his arms, caressing the smooth, bare skin he found beneath.

Dropping a kiss on Remus' nose, he released Remus and went to the tub to rinse out the red and blue swirls and plug the drain before turning on the hot water tap and the bubble tap, watching with evident satisfaction as the huge tub filled with steaming water and foamy white bubbles.

Remus relaxed as Severus touched him and undressed him, desire tightening in a slow, familiar coil within him at the feeling of Severus' hands and lips on his skin. He let his head fall back as Severus kissed his neck, having to cling to Severus' shoulders for balance as his knees went weak with need. Severus could melt him with a touch, inflame him with a look, drive him over the edge with a single, throaty whisper. Bed, bathtub, wherever, Remus wanted and needed Severus with a desperation that left him breathless.

His eyes had fallen shut, and he opened them again as Severus moved away, making a small sound of protest at the loss. But Severus seemed to have plans, and so Remus moved toward the tub as well, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and watching the bubbles spill out of the faucet.

"You had better be planning on getting in there with me," Remus said, his voice a throaty growl. "If not, I may find it necessary to make a few plans of my own, involving paddles."

"Of course I am." Severus' voice was a deep, dark purr, full of promise, and his lips curved in a sensual smile.

As the tub filled, he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Remus' underpants, pushing them down Remus' narrow hips, and after Remus stepped out of them, Severus gestured to the tub, clasping his hand to help him into it.

"Get in," he instructed, squeezing Remus' fingers gently. "Lie back, relax, and let me do all the work." 

Once Remus was settled in the sudsy water and reclining against the curving back of the tub, Severus began to unfasten the long row of buttons on the front of his own robes, meeting and holding Remus' gaze as he popped each button at a maddeningly slow pace - a deliberate tease.

Remus swallowed, his arousal spiraling higher as he watched Severus with an avid, hungry gaze. The warm water crept over his skin, the bubbles caressing him with a shiveringly sensuous touch as he drank in the sight of Severus baring his body inch by torturously slow inch.

Remus raised one arm, allowing it to drape backward over the edge of the tub, and raised one knee in as he adopted a provocative pose of his own. "You look delicious, Severus," he murmured, golden eyes molten. "I think I'm glad that I skipped dinner; I'll have room for this, and dessert too."

"As far as I'm concerned, this _is_ the dessert," Severus replied as he finished stripping off his clothes and moved to the tub with a slow, rolling gait, his eyes seeming to devour Remus whole. "However, if you insist on more, I have prepared for that." 

He climbed into the tub and knelt between Remus' legs, bracing his hands on either side of Remus' head; his hair fell around his face like a curtain as he bent to brush his lips against Remus', biting gently at Remus' bottom lip. "That isn't the only thing I've prepared in advance either," he murmured against Remus' mouth.

The sight of Severus entering the tub and poising himself above Remus was breathtaking, with dark hair falling around them both and Severus' pale skin flushing in the warmth. Severus looked wanton, decadent, and utterly ravishable, and Remus moaned as Severus bit his lip and muttered wickedly against his mouth.

Remus moved his hands to Severus' waist, thrusting up briefly with his hips to allow Severus to feel the depth of his arousal. Water and bubbles slopped over the rim of the tub, but Remus didn't care as he tightened his knees at Severus' hips, holding Severus trapped in the cradle of his thighs. "So, you are going to do all the work?" he asked, arching his neck backward to bare his throat invitingly. "If your efforts are up to your normal, exacting standards, I shall have to consider raising your salary."

Bending his head, Severus dragged his tongue along the length of Remus' throat in a long, wet slide and then gazed down at Remus with molten heat in his eyes. "Tonight is special," he said, licking his lips as if wanting to capture every last taste of Remus. "I intend to go above and beyond my usual standards."

With a hungry little moan, he swooped down and fastening his teeth on Remus' neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he rocked against Remus, the steady rhythm making waves form and slosh over the side, puddles forming on the tile floor.

The pleasurable pain of Severus' teeth at his throat caused Remus to give a hungry growl of pure lust. His hands moved from Severus' waist up Severus' back, nails raking at the soft skin as he gave himself over to the rhythm Severus set. 

The feeling of water and bubbles surging between their bodies was arousing, adding an unusual, provocative slickness to the friction of their skin sliding together. Heat built steadily between them, and Remus' breath came in short, shallow pants as he felt Severus threatening to drive him mad with need without even joining their bodies.

Plunging his hand into the water, Severus curled his fingers around Remus as he braced himself with his free hand, his dark eyes gleaming as he gave a feral smile. "I've been planning this all day," he said as he began to sink down. "Everything arranged down to the last detail - including myself. I wanted to be ready for you in every possible way."

Throwing his head back, he bit his lip, his face suffused with ecstasy as he impaled himself, pushing down until his hips were flush with Remus', surrounding Remus in tight, slick heat. "So good," he moaned, his long fingers clenching on the side of the tub. "You always feel so good, Remus." The last S drew out in a hiss of pleasure as he began to move, rocking slowly.

Hands clutching Severus' hips, Remus held himself still, letting Severus set the pace of their joining. It was incredible, the feel of Severus around him, the surge and play of the bubbles, the almost weightless feeling as they were buoyed up and then sucked down, every movement enhanced and magnified by the water.

"Oh, God, Severus," Remus moaned, throwing his head back against the rim of the tub, consumed with need as Severus moved above him. "So do you. So good, so perfect, my Severus. All mine." He moved one hand, reaching between their bodies and encircling Severus, wanting to return the incredible feelings that Severus was giving him, wanting Severus to feel the pleasure and the love. "Love you, Severus, love you so much..."

With a cry, Remus arched backward, every muscle taut with desire as Severus pushed him harder and higher toward the onrushing peak. He cried out Severus' name hoarsely as he shattered into a billion fragments of pure, delicious ecstasy, gasping as his eyes flew open to drink in the sight of Severus, eyes reflecting the depth of his adoration.

Severus arched his back, his features softening into younger, more vulnerable lines, and he chanted Remus' name in a rapturous litany, his body pliant and welcoming. Sweat and steam beaded on his flushed skin as he surrendered, giving himself over to the ecstasy that had consumed Remus, holding nothing back, offering the sight of it - offering himself - without reservation to Remus' view.

Love and tenderness overwhelmed Remus, and he wrapped his arms around Severus, pulling Severus down against his chest. His hands wandered slowly and lovingly over the slick, wet skin of Severus' back, and he felt his throat grow tight with the depth of the joy and gratitude he felt for this spectacular man who shared his life. Severus could be cold and reserved with other people, but with Remus, he never stinted, giving of himself with a generosity that took Remus' breath away. Remus wasn't certain what he had ever done in his life to deserve Severus, but he was fiercely glad that Severus was his and his alone.

Pressing soft kisses to the warm skin of Severus' temple, Remus gave a gusty sigh of happiness and satiation. "Mmmm... I think the tub is wonderful," he murmured, cuddling Severus close and tight. "But having you as my lover, as my mate and spouse, is still the best present of all."

Cupping Severus' chin in his hand, Remus lifted just enough so that he could look into the dark eyes he adored. "Happy anniversary, Severus. The last year has been the most wonderful one of my entire life. The only thing better is knowing that we have so very many years to look forward to, together."

Severus turned his head to press a tender kiss to Remus' palm, his eyes mirroring Remus' affection in full. "Happy anniversary," he said, his voice low and drowsy with satiation. Then his expression turned wicked, an impish gleam appearing in his dark eyes. "Surprised?" he asked dryly. "I rather think I had you convinced I'd forgotten the occasion, but you should have known I wouldn't be so stupid or insensitive as to forget the day when I made a _good_ decision for once."

A soft, drowsy chuckle escaped Remus, although he felt a distinct curl of satisfaction at Severus' words. Raising a brow, he spoke in a slightly aggrieved tone. "Well, yes, I had wondered, since you went to such incredible lengths to ignore _all_ my hints," he said. "I had thought I might have to spank you to get you to notice. In retrospect, perhaps I should spank you anyway. In the good way, of course. Perhaps we can start a new tradition, even; anniversary paddling instead of birthday."

Severus relaxed against Remus' chest and wound both arms around him, nuzzling his nose beneath Remus' ear. "I have a better idea: an anniversary bath. Although I would hardly object to the spanking either, once I have the energy to move."

"Mmmm... anniversary bath sounds wonderful," Remus said, giving a soft growl of satisfaction. "And as wonderful as this feels, I don't care to turn into a prune. Since you did all the work for the bath, I think it's now my turn, don't you?"

Urging Severus to keep arms and legs about him, Remus rose from the tub, smugly pleased that lycanthrope strength was useful for something. He stepped out onto the bath mat, setting Severus on his feet before reaching for one of the thick bathsheets and wrapping Severus in it. Then he hoisted Severus into his arms in a more romantic carry, grinning down at Severus with a combination of love and teasing amusement. He stepped quickly into the bedroom and headed toward the bed, feeling loved, feeling blessed, and feeling decidedly mischievous. 

Dropping Severus onto the bed, Remus stood staring down at him, lips twitching in amusement. "I suppose it's just as well you don't object to the spanking Severus," he drawled, before chuckling outright at Severus' inquiringly raised brow. "Or can you guess what my present for you just happens to be?"

Severus' mouth curved in a smirk, and he peeled back the bathsheet slowly before rolling onto his stomach and lifting his hips in a tempting display of his arse. "I have a good idea," he drawled, wriggling to emphasize his point. "Go on, then. Get your toy and let's play. My time, my body, my _everything_ are at your disposal tonight." His voice softened, his expression affectionate and growing heated anew. "I am all yours and yours alone, tonight and every night."

Remus drew in a breath at the tempting sight, before throwing any thoughts of the paddle or any other games out the window. Instead he swiftly got into the bed beside Severus, pulling Severus into his arms and claiming his mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. Baths and paddles were fine, in their place. But in reality, the only thing Remus ever needed was the man in his arms, loving him, wanting him, needing him as Severus did in return. They were together, and would be that way for the rest of their lives... and that was the most miraculous gift of all.


End file.
